


La récompense de l'équipe

by Manticore774



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Bobby Finstock has a big dick, Danny mahealani has a big dick, Double Anal Penetration, Double Penetration, Gangbang, M/M, Multi, Object Insertion, Oral Sex, Sex, Sex in the locker room
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-01
Updated: 2019-09-01
Packaged: 2020-10-04 20:34:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,789
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20477090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Manticore774/pseuds/Manticore774
Summary: Scott qui a obtenue une impressionnante libido après la morsure, décide de prendre une place particulière dans l'équipe. Celle de "bitch" et de récompenser l'équipe avec son corps en cas de victoire.A.K.AScott a des relations sexuelles avec tout les membres de l'équipe de lacrosse.





	La récompense de l'équipe

**Author's Note:**

> C'est ma première histoire de sexe, j’espère que vous aimerez. Donnez moi vos avis dans les commentaires.

Scott était sorti du terrain quelques minutes avant la fin du match, pour se préparer à ce qui allait arriver, au rituel d’après-match. En effet, le latino n’était pas que le co-capitaine de l’équipe, il occupait aussi une autre place tout aussi importante : celle de "bitch" de l’équipe. C’était une tradition qui remontait à bien avant son entrée au lycée. Avant, c’était Tomas Mccuffin qui occupait se poste, mais il avait dû déménager, laissant ce poste vacant. Quand Stiles lui avait parlé de devenir "bitch" il avait tout de suite accepté. La morsure lui ayant donné une incroyable libido. Le rituel consistait en cas de victoire à récompensé l’équipe pour leur jeu en leurs offrant un cu à baiser, dans le-quelle dépensé l’énergie restante du match. Ayant constamment envie de sentir quelque chose dans sa fente, ce rôle lui avait paru le meilleur possible. Scott entra dans le vestiaire et commença à se déshabiller, exposant à l’aire libre sa queue dure de 17 cm et le gode enfoncé dans son anus. Le gode devait normalement être placé là à la fin du rituel pour empêcher le sperme de l’équipe de sortir de Scott. Cependant, Scott avait trouvé 3 joueurs de première année stressés, c’était leur premier match. Scott avait donc laissé tomber son pantalon, exposant son jockstap et son trou au trio. Les trois joueurs ne bougeait pas, ne comprenant pas ce qui se passait devant leurs yeux. Scott leur avait dit en se touchant que son travail entant que co-capitaine était aussi de les aider à se détendre avant le match. Scott continua à se toucher quelques secondes jusqu’à ce qu’un des trois plus jeunes sortes sa queue et s’enfonce dans son pli. Le plus jeune encore inexpérimenté donna quelques coups désordonnés avant de venir dans les fesses de Scott. Le suivant beaucoup moins gêné après avoir vu son ami, s’enfonça à son tour de ce trou accueillant, mais ne dura pas très longtemps non plus, n’arrivant pas à lutter contre les parois serrées de Mccall. Le dernier s’avança à son tour et se donna quelque coup pour étaler sa mouille puis entra dans le latino. Scott n’attendait que sa venue, la bite du dernier des plus jeune était bien plus grosse que les deux autres et promettait de passer par tout ses points sensible. La taille aurait pu être un problème si le plus vieux s’était empalé sur ce monstre de 18 cm à sec, mais son corps de loup produisait du lubrifiant naturelle, s’ajoutait à cela les deux premières charges reçu ce soir. Le plus jeune sans donna à cœur joie, s’enfonçant comme une bête dans le trou de Scott qui adorait chaque secondes. Le co-capitaine aurait voulu profité de cette grosse viande plus longtemps, mais le temps pressait avant la rencontre, alors le mordu serra ses muscles intérieurs dans l’optique de traire le corps imposant lui donnant tans de plaisirs. Finalement, les muscles du pli serré du loup eurent raison des vas et viens du jeune qui se vida lui aussi dans son capitaine. Les trois jeunes redevenu gêné, partir sur le terrain non sans remercier discrètement le plus vieux. Scott se dirigea vers son casier les fesses à l’air, laissant voir la future récompense de l’équipe en cas de victoire. Il ouvrit son casier et en sortit un gros gode de 19 cm avant de l’enfoncer entre ses globes de chaires. Le gode avait une partit plus épaisse à la base pour empêcher qu’il ne tombe. La bitch joua le match sentant le sperme et le gode bougés dans son anus  
De retour dans le vestiaire, Scott partit sous la douche et enleva le gode de ses entrailles puis se mit à quatre pas tout en touchant son pli. Mccall s’était positionné de sorte que la première chose que verraient les garçons en entrant soit son trou ouvert. Il sentit l’odeur de l’excitation depuis le couloir, ayant gagné le match les joueurs savaient qu’ils allaient être récompensés par leur co-capitaine. Les joueurs entrèrent tous dans le vestiaire, on voyait clairement dans leurs pantalons des bosses qui prévoyaient au latino de bonnes heures.  
"Danny, comme tu as empêché toutes les balles adverses de rentrer dans nos goals, tu es le premier a pouvoir enfoncé ta goal dans mon but." Lui dit le loup en aguichant son derrière.  
Danny souriant aux mauvais jeux de mots, s’avança dans la douche avant de se mettre à genoux et enfonça deux doigts dans Scott. L’Hawaïen préférant s’assurer que le latino soit bien ouvert. Le mordu, qui aurait put apprécier la bienveillance du gardien de but dans une autre situation se mit à protester.  
"Danny, je suis déjà bien ouvert alors prend ta crosse et enfonce la moi." Lui dit désespéré le joueur sous lui.  
L’Hawaïen sortit ses doigts, les lécha puis prit sa queue et l’enfonça dans Scott. Le loup-garou hurla de plaisir. La bite de Mahealani était parmi ses préférés, elle était assez longue, bien épaisse et son gland était très gros, puis Danny lui donnait toujours d’important éjaculations. Mccall, subissant les coups puissants de son coéquipier, fit un geste de la tête et un des joueur partit se mettre devant lui. Le latino lui goba d’un coup les couilles voulant les nettoyer de la sueur du match, puis avala le sexe devant lui. Le joueur de lacrosse était aux anges entre ses deux grosses bites, et d’après les bruits qu’il entendait, il n’était pas le seul à prendre du plaisir. Le loup sentit les poussées de ses deux partenaires devenir désordonné et puis dur, signes de leur jouissance imminente. Il se mit à sucer plus fort et serra ses muscles, voulant recevoir sa boisson protéiné. Danny et l’autre joueur ne mirent pas longtemps avant de jouir, poussant leurs sexes le plus loin possible. Scott avala avec plaisir le foutre dans sa gorge, puis se fut un marathon. Les joueurs de l’équipe se succédaient dans les deux trous de Mccall. Le latino se fit prendre dans plusieurs positions : à quatre pattes, allongé sur le dos, à genoux, debout, debout contre les casiers. Tommy, un des joueurs avec le plus de force, la baisa en le soulevant, laissant ses jambes pendre dans le vide.  
Le mordu était en extase, la position qui était nouvelle pour lui, lui apportait de nouvelles sensations. Il pouvait reposer ses jambes tout en savourant les sensations que la gravité lui donnait en l’empalant sur ce gros sexe noir de 22 centimètre. Tommy lui donna encore quelques coups profonds avant de finalement tirer son jus. Quelques joueurs continuèrent de baiser Scott, empalé sur une bite pendant qu’il en suçait une autre, allongé sur le côté. Finalement, il ne restait dans le vestiaire que Scott, Jackson, Isaac et Stiles. Jackson partit s’allonger sur un banc et leva son membre vers le haut tout en lançant un regard équivoque à son co-capitaine. Le latino s’approcha du loup et suça pendant quelques instants sa grosse queue avant de s’empaler dessus. Il fit quelques va-et-vient puis sentit une main le poussé légèrement vers le torse du kanima. C’était Stiles qui le poussait pour pouvoir enfoncé sa grosse bite au côté de celle de Jackson. Ces deux la faisaient la paire, la bite de son meilleur ami était long et allait loin, celle du capitaine était épaisse et donnait de puissantes poussées. Mccall se mit à hurler de plaisir grâce à ces deux bites, puis Isaac le fit taire en lui enfonçant son sexe dans la bouche. Après quelques instants, le bouclé et le lézard pompèrent leurs hanches plus rapidement, baisent Scott avec la vitesse et la force d’un loup-garou. L’hyperactif lui n’était pas en reste et donnait de long et profond coups de bassin, la sueur ruisselait sur son torse puis son bassin pour finalement se retrouver au fond de la fente humide et moelleuse de Scott. Arrivés à leurs limites, les trois adolescents donnèrent tout ce qu’ils le restaient de force dans le bassin et jouir. Jackson et Stiles enfoncèrent leurs queues au plus profond du cu de Mccall, tandis qu'Isaac poussa sa bite dans la gorge du latino. Les trois poussées permirent Scott d’attendre lui aussi son apogée, tirant des cordes épaisse de sperme atteignant le visage de Jackson, qui se fit un plaisir d’avaler ce qui passait à porter de sa bouche.  
"Mccall on a une surprise pour toi." Lui dit Jackson en se redressant et en avalant le reste de sperme sur lui.  
"Ouais ferme les yeux et laisse toi faire." Renchérit Stiles.  
Scott ferma les yeux et entendit quelqu’un rentré part la porte, puis il se sentit soulever part quelqu’un qui pensait être Isaac. Il se sentit baissé puis il se sentit empalé sur la plus grosse bite qu’il n’est jamais senti. Soudain, il ouvrit les yeux et vis le visage du coach.  
"Coache, je croyais que tu ne voulais pas participer ?"  
"Jackson a réussi à me convaincre de venir y assister, et ton petit trou à m’a finalement convaincu de rester."  
"Coach, tu es énorme, tu fais quelle taille ?"Dit Scott après avoir gémi suite à un mouvement du coach.  
" Elle fait 26 cm et 7 cm de large. Tu l’aimes."  
"Beaucoup, allés coach montre moi comment tu te sers de ton gros bâton."  
Sur ces mots, le coach commença un violent va et vient, enfonçant sa queue toujours plus profondément. Mccall était en transe, le coach le défonçait, touchait toutes ses zones sensible, et lui fracassait la prostate. Le latino ne pouvant plus résister aux puissants assauts de cette grosse bite joui sans les mains. Les resserrements des muscles annales du co-capitaine eurent raison du coach qui déversa son foutre profondément dans le trou de Scott.  
Après un petit moment, Scott se releva les jambes flageolantes, et partit récupérer son gode pour conserver le foutre de l’équipe. Il attrapa le gode et l’enfonça dans sa fente, mais le jouet glissait, les murs du trou du latino était trop ouvert. Il grogna avant de sentir que le coach retirai le gode de ses fesses. Mccall allait lui demander ce qu’il faisait, mais fut interrompu en sentant un gode bien plus gros que le précédent entré en lui.  
"J’ai pensé que tu serais peut-être un peu trop ouvert pour ce gode, alors j’en ai amené un autre. Celui fait 22 cm rien que pour toi. Jackson avait raison, je participerais la prochaine fois, si tu as la moyenne bien sur."  
Sur ces mots, le coach partit dans son bureau, laissant Scott ce rhabillé. Mccall partit le cu plein de foutre et la tête pleine de fantasme pour la prochaine victoire de l’équipe. Pour avoir la moyenne, il allait sûrement demander des cours particuliers au coach, pour avoir une chance de remonter sur son anaconda.


End file.
